Mad for Mars Madness
by DisneyMinnie
Summary: "Voice a Rooney" as taken from Val's POV. Parker and Val made it to the finals during Mars Madness and will do everything they can so they can get into the BioDome but what happens when Parker meets an old friend again? Will he beat him? ParkerXVal. Complete.
1. Chapter 1: The Final Four

_Yay! I'm back at it for another Pal story based on a L &M episode! This time, it's "Voice a Rooney." I started this story way back in March but haven't touched it all summer. I finished it today, hoping it reaches your expectations. This story is a series of 4 chapters, the first two chapters and the first half of the third chapter is taken exactly from the episode. The second half of the third chapter and the fourth chapter is all created in my mind._

 _I own everything, even "Liv and Maddie." Just kidding! I just own this story and a character that will appear in the last chapter, though if you know me, you already know who it is._

* * *

Parker and I made it to the finals of Mars Madness. That in itself is an accomplishment. Mars Madness is a national competition where the winner gets to spend a year in a Mars BioDome. So far, Parker and I had been doing really well, since we are one of four teams to make it to the finals. Now today is the final test, Parker and I are going to whittle it down to one. Well, the "one" meaning "us." I hope that's obvious. I'm better at science than bragging.

Anyways, Both Parker and I are very competitive and will basically do whatever it takes to win.

"Alright scientists, you've reached the final four of Mars Madness!" I could just hear the enthusiasm in Ms Karsch's voice.

"Welcome to BOOMS! My name is Parker." I looked over at my boyfriend, I mean my partner as he introduced himself to the other finalists.

"And I'm Val. We're Team Pal!" Parker gave me a weird look.

"I thought that you hated that name," he interrogated me

"A girl can change her mind," I fired back. I noticed that there were only 3 teams. There were supposed to be 4. I decided to voice my question. "There are only 3 teams here. Where's the team from the MidWest?" I suddenly hear a familiar tune from only a couple months ago. Uh oh. I turn around a see a flash of red hair in front of me. This can't be happening. Last time he was here, he exposed Falcon's real identity! Truth be told, Joey had kept his pride since.

"Hello! I'm Artie Smalls and welcome to my coronation soon-to-be-losing-teams." Parker had is his arms crossed and didn't look too happy. I got to admit. Neither was I. "Ready for a scientific beat-down, Parker" Oh no. He did not just talk trash to my boyfriend (oh my goodness!) partner. Apparently, he wasn't finished. "And long-haired-teen-sidekick-girl?" Wow. Did he just call me that?

"Parker's my sidekick, loofa-head!" I wasn't the sidekick. I was the smarter one. Usually this would phase Parker because he always thought he was smarter than me and we would be at a constant disagreement of who was smarter. Unfortunately, Parker didn't flinch at my comeback. He must be agreeing with me for once.

"So Artie," Parker stepped toward the redhead, arms still crossed. "Which one of your minions is your partner?" I took a step forward so I was next to Parker.

"Ms Karsch, announce my partner." Then he snapped at the teacher.

"You did NOT just snap at me." One could tell that she was pissed.

"Sorry, please announce my partner." It sounded like Artie felt inferior to Ms Karsch because he bowed his head and made himself look smaller.

Ms Karsch sighed. "Our final participant, Evan Poulos." Parker has a surprised look on his face as a second redhead entered the lab.

"Evan?" Who's Evan and why did he matter to Parker?

"Hey!" Aww. He's got a cute voice. Wait. He's on an opposing team. Focus, Val, focus.

"You're with Artie?" Parker seemed really upset with this Evan kid.

"You left me and having my bestie move away limited my social options." Awww. That's so sad.

"I've kept this translucent skinned boy out of the sun and in my shadow." Okay, that just seemed wrong, but I guess they didn't want to get sunburnt. This Artie guy Parker and Joey hate is a real character that I really hate.

"I'm a minion now!"

"We're going to win this contest and go to the Red Planet, where our hair provides natural camouflage." Artie kneeled down beside Evan so they were about the same height.

"Team Ginger-For-The-Win burn!" Then they held out their hands behind them and two guys behind them slapped them.

"Okay… Who's ready for an ice cream sundae bar?" Ms Karsch broke the awkwardness.

"Dibs on Tutti-Fruity!" Then everyone ran out of the lab. That left only me and Parker.

"Evan's my friend, but to achieve my dream, I have to beat him." I had never seen Parker look defeated in a challenge. I decided to help my boyfriend (I have to stop calling him that!) partner get his courage back.

"Evan might be your friend, but he is here to win. He's a dream killing assassin!" He nodded, signifying that he agreed with me.

"Parker! Parker! Parker!" We heard a tiny voice run up to us and we both turned to look, even though I had a pretty good idea of who it was. Sure enough, I was right. "They have rainbow sprinkles! This party's going to be bananas, which they also have!" Then Evan ran out.

I started to soften up to him. "Okay, he's adorable." Then I remembered my goal. "But you still have to destroy him." Believe it or not, Parker nodded.

* * *

 _You have no idea how many times I have to pause and play the episode to get the dialogue and body language just right. This story may not be up at par with my other "based on an episode" stories so please forgive me if I wrote something in another episode story that doesn't make any sense in this story._


	2. Chapter 2: Under Pressure

_I just finished spending the last 3 days with a program that allows incoming freshmen and transfers to move in early. I now have the rest of the day to keep writing and I'm working with a different program for the rest of the freshmen to move in tomorrow. After that, I'm free on Friday. Then, I have to work again on Saturday morning and early evening. Then on Sunday, everyone else moves in. It's going to be a crazy next few days._

 _I own nothing, just this story and Violet. Everything that happens in this chapter happened in "Voice a Rooney."_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Under Pressure**

The teams had changed into their team shirts, and Parker and I wore ours that said "WEST" on it with an image of Mars at the top. The shirt, itself, was blue, not my favorite color but I'm not one to complain what color my shirt was. That was more Violet's job. _(I couldn't go one Pal story without involving Violet somehow)_

"Okay, this is it. If we win this event, we're going to the BioDome. Let's do this! Team Pal!" Then Parker held up his hand, expecting me to slap it for a high-five. Boy, was he wrong.

"Yeah, I decided I don't like it anymore"

"Just make up your mind!" He was getting hot-headed. I could tell. When I say our mash-up ship name, I think it's cool. When he says it, I don't like it as much.

"Listen up, junior geniuses." We all turned to face Ms Karsch. She was going to explain what we had to do. "Imagine you're on Mars and suddenly you lose contact with Earth."

"Oh. Artie, pretend your crew abandoned you." Burn! Parker was way better at talking trash than that red-headed loofa-head. "That should be easy"

"Nothing's easy for me. I have issues." He spoke with confidence. Man, did this guy have a huge ego.

"Are you two done? I've got a whole thing here." Ms Karsch interrupted the boys' little trash talking battle. "In order to survive, you must send a message to Earth by building a transmitter using the spare parts in your box. When it's received, your light bulb will light up." She explained. "What will you do? What WILL you do? First message received wins. Let the Madness begin!"

"Okay. You work on the antenna and I'll build the transmitter" Parker instructed. The antenna should be pretty easy so I nodded.

Upon looking up, I saw that one of the guys that followed Artie around held out a sign that read "Go Team Ginger." They got their own cheerleaders? No fair! "Team Ginger has a rooting section? Not fair!" I complained to Ms Karsch.

"I should not be penalized for being adored." Some ego Artie has, huh?

"Are you kidding me?" He is so selfish. All he cares about is himself. I was mad. No, scratch that. I wasn't mad. I was furious.

I tried arguing with Artie and Ms Karsch came up to us, trying to calm me down, telling me something along the lines of "go back to my team to build the transmitter because time was running out," but I wasn't done with my rant.

"Are you taking your minions to Mars with you? There's not enough oxygen." I knew for a fact that Mars had a limited amount of oxygen.

Artie gave out a mysteriously sounded chuckle. "They only breathe when I tell them to." Then he snapped his fingers and both minions took in a deep breath to be held for all eternity. "Problem solved." I slowly backed away from the Wisconsin idiot and turned my attention to my partner, who was, for some reason, scratching himself and not working on the transmitter, like he said.

"Why aren't you working on the transmitter?"

"Sorry. I'm just so itchy. I don't know what's going on"

I stepped forward, only to notice that the back of his neck was all red. I gasped and jumped back. "You're covered in hives! Is this what happens to you in pressure situations? I can't go to space with this." I gestured to a scratching Parker.

"Feeling scratchy, Parker?" I turned around, only to be faced with a smiling Team Ginger.

"Artie invented a cream that causes itching and I secretly applied it to your neck." One of Artie's minions took what looked like a piece of cloth from Evan's hand and placed it in a plastic bag. "Boo yah!"

Parker walked over to the tiny ginger, still scratching. "Evan, I thought that you were my friend"

"And he thought that you were his but you left and I taught him that's it's better to be feared than loved!" Wow. That sounded so wrong on so many levels, especially that last part. "Oh right. Breathe again." Then I heard sounds of gasping from the other side but I didn't bother to look because I was busy working on the antenna. I didn't want to get distracted again by the duo of red-headed idiots, in case it ruined my our chances at winning Mars Madness and getting into the BioDome.

* * *

 _Yeah, so this story will be much shorter. I don't know why but I wasn't really feeling much inspiration when it came to this story. The majority of it will be taken directly from the episode. Only the second part of the next chapter and the entirety of chapter 4 will be a DisneyMinnie original._


	3. Chapter 3: Victory is Ours!

_Wow, it's been a while since I've updated this story. Sorry guys. I just finished my first week of Junior Year at college and I'm exhausted. The heat didn't help at all. It's been close to 100 these last few days and I'm glad today is a little cooler, like high 80s-low 90s cooler. It's still hot and I'm going to try to stay indoors as much as possible today. It's not like I have any plans today. It's Saturday, the first day of a 3-day weekend so I have tomorrow and Monday to read for my classes. Today, I'm just doing some writing and editing. Nothing special. I might do some reading too (fanfiction reading, that is)._

 _This is kind of the last of the episode so the first half of this chapter is taken directly from "Voice a Rooney" and the second half is a DisneyMinnie original._

 _I've also been reading my other "based on an episode" stories and it doesn't really make sense in a couple because in "Val Meets Maddie," Parker and Val confess their feelings and in "Team Pal," they are sort-of a couple at the end. I have no idea but I'm going to pretend that my stories don't really follow the storyline all that much because of this confusion. My stories follow the episodes, not my other stories. Get it?_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Victory is ours!**

"I'm nearly done with the antenna. Are you done with the transmitter?" I looked up to see Parker scratching his back against some lockers. Coincidentally, those were the same lockers I leaned up against only a few weeks prior _(This is a reference to "Ex-a-Rooney" or my "Team Pal" story)._ "Dude! Team Ginger's almost finished!"

"Hey. Every time I put a piece together, I have to stop and scratch. Can you please help me? Joey gave me the fleas once but this is way worse." I've never heard Parker so desperate before but we were running out of time and the transmitter was the harder part of the project.

"I can't build an antenna and a transmitter at the same time"

"Well, I can't scratch and build a transmitter at the same time." Were we having our first argument? "Who am I kidding? I give up." He threw one of our tools on our table. This was a first to me. Parker was never one to give up a challenge.

"Parker's giving up! Victory is ours!" I rolled my eyes at the voice behind me because he wasn't going to win that easily. I continued to work on the antenna.

I hear footsteps approaching us and a high voice. "Get back to work, Dr P." Dr P? Who is this Dr P? "You build, I'll scratch."

"What are you doing?"

"Righting a wrong. I'm sorry I betrayed you now connect that motherboard!" Aww. He was so sweet helping us defeat Artie.

It wasn't long before I finished the antenna and Parker finished the transmitter. He slid the last parts into place and we were finished. "Hit it, Val!" I pushed the button so our message could be transmitted. I hear a ringing noise. Hopefully our message would go through.

"Parker and Val win Mars Madness!" I was overjoyed at Ms Karsch's words.

"We're going to the BioDome!" Then Parker and I high-fived each other.

"Go Team Pal!"

"Okay. Now you're just messing with me." Honestly, I kind of was. I liked how it sounded, coming from both our mouths but I wasn't really all that ready to admit it. I ran up to Ms Karsch to receive our award for winning.

"This is a travesty! Minions!" Both of Artie's minions stepped forward at full attention. I was glad that Evan wasn't one of them. He's way too smart to follow those idiots. "To the Pier! I need funnel cake to heal my hoons!" He turned to Evan. "Former minions are NOT invited!" And with that, they stormed out.

Parker and I spent the afternoon talking with Ms Karsch regarding what we need to do to get ready for the BioDome. Afterwards, Evan join us on the walk home. I wasn't going to admit it yet but I have certain feelings for Parker that I wasn't ready to share with him, or anyone for that matter. Even though Parker and I sometimes walk to and from school together, I can't help the butterflies that keep appearing in my stomach.

Fortunately, I don't think either Parker nor Evan noticed. Both were in deep conversation on something called Steven's Point. I brushed it off, not thinking much on it. Before long, we made it to my house and I made a b-line to the front door when I heard a "wait, Val" behind me. I slowly turned around to see an extended hand. I gave him a small smile and a curtain of hair fell in front of my eyes, concealing my slight blush. "Nice job today." I took out my hand from my jean pocket and shook his hand, ignoring the electricity I felt when we made the contact.

"You too." I complimented him and he smiled back. We withdrew our hands and my arm landed at my side, feeling weak now Parker and I shook hands, instead of the high fives we did earlier. We both stood there in silence, looking at the ground. I was thinking about taking the leap but soon dismissed it after I saw Parker take the award we received for winning out from his backpack and hand it to me. "What's this for?"

"I want you to have it. You deserved it."

"You earned it too." I tried arguing but to no avail apparently.

"I know but I trust you will take care of it better than me." I began to blush again and looked down. How could I top something like that?

"Well, if you put it that way," I took the award from his hand and held it close to my chest.

"You both earned it." Evan added in his high voice. Gosh. I forgot that he was here. Parker patted Evan's back, just like how friends should. Friends. Parker and I were exactly that. Well, we were Mars Madness partners, science rivals, Chemistry lab partners, skateboarding buddies, and dance dates, but that's basically it. Somewhere between all the lab coats and concentrated fox urine, Parker and I developed a decent friendship and he is considered one of my closest friends. Unfortunately, over the last few months, I've developed feelings for Parker as a more-than-friends way and I'm not entirely sure if he feels the same. I wouldn't want to attack him with an unwanted confession. Once I know for sure the feelings mutual, I will wait for him to make the first move because telling your crush you like them is scary.

"Thanks Evan. Thanks for helping us out."

"That's what friends do. Artie was a big meanie and I am never talking to him again. I'm sorry I tried to sabatoge your chances at winning. I really didn't want to do it, especially to my best friend."

"That's okay, buddy. No harm done. As long as we defeated the enemy, we're cool." I couldn't help but let out a small laugh at that. I guess in a way, we did defeat the enemy together. It was also good that Evan came over to our side to help us win. It also helped that Evan was completely adorable, well, not as adorable as Parker but adorable nonetheless.

The three of us stood there in silence, not knowing what to say next. I decided to break it and pointed towards the door. "Umm. I should get inside. My family is probably wondering why I'm not home yet." I clutched the award closer to my body. "Thanks for today guys. I couldn't have done it without you two."

"You're welcome, Val. So, see you tomorrow then?" Parker dug his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah. Tomorrow." I turned the doorknob and let myself in. Before closing the door, I waved at the two boys. "Bye guys." They waved back before I closed the door behind me. I leaned up against it and sighed, reflecting on the day I just had.

* * *

 _Aaaaaand, I have one more chapter. Guess who appears in the next one? I'll give you 3 guesses._


	4. Chapter 4: What were we, exactly?

_Here is the last of my "Voice a Rooney" story! I know it's short but I wanted to bring back Vi, even if it's just for a little bit._

 _I am currently working on an "End a Rooney" story as well as a Troyella story and the third part of my Pal Valentine's Day story. Right now, I'm almost done with "End a Rooney" and Troyella, and I have a Ryelsi story finished and ready to publish. Which one would you guys like to see published first?_

* * *

 **Chapter 4: What were we, exactly?**

Violet came up to me in excitement. She started attacking me with all these questions. "So did you and Parker do it? What happened? Did you two win? What are you holding? Is that the prize you got? Does Parker have one too? Are you two together yet?"

I held out my hands to keep her from asking anymore questions, careful not to drop the award. "Whoa Vi! I just came back home. I need some time to gather my thoughts but to answer your questions in one answer, yes, we won Mars Madness and are going to the BioDome next year. This," I held up the award Parker handed to me, "my dear sister, is the award we got for winning. Parker gave it to me outside because he said that I would take care of it better than he could. No, there was only one award so he didn't get one. To answer your last question," I sighed, not wanting to admit it, "no, we are not together."

I saw Violet's face go from excited to proud to confused to disappointed. I sighed again and clutched onto the award even tighter and started heading upstairs to my room, leaving Violet still in the hallway trying to absorb what I just said.

When I got to my room, I slowly made it to my bed, dropping my backpack at the foot and gently placing the award on my desk, and fell face first into my pillow. I had such a rough day. It was fine until it got to the last event to build the transmitter and antenna. I turned my body so that I was now on my back and let out a grunt in frustration. The good things is that Mars Madness is over and Parker and I won and are going to the BioDome next week. I shouldn't let the small things (*cough*Artie*cough*) get in my way. Besides, I'm going to spend a whole school year with Parker Rooney. I sighed, thinking about my Mars BioDome partner that I didn't hear the knock on my door. I sat up to retrieve my backpack when I saw Violet in my room. I nearly jumped in surprise. I didn't know she was there. Did she knock? When my door is closed, people should always knock, just in case I'm changing or something of equal embarrassment.

"Violet. What brings you into my room?" She walked over to my bed and sat at the edge. I scooted over to make more room.

"I was thinking about what you said downstairs. For one, congratulations Val! I'm so proud of you! You'll do great things in the BioDome. Secondly," she scooted towards me and gave me a light pat on the back, "don't worry. He will eventually admit his feelings to you. I just know it." She winked at me.

"I sure hope you're right. I just don't want to make the first move in case he doesn't feel the same way."

"Don't think too much about it. Besides, you still got a while before you have to leave. That would give you two plenty of time to work out whatever relationship you two have." Upon hearing this, my eyes widened, realizing she was right. We only had a couple months of school left and then we leave for the BioDome at the end of summer. That only gave us about 5 months for us to 'define the relationship.' What exactly were we? Sure, we were friends, but is 'friends' enough? We were going to spend an entire school year together in a Mars BioDome. I want us to become a couple, but is that what he wants? Ugh! Why does being a teenager have to be so hard?

Seeing that I wasn't going to talk anymore, Violet silently stood up and walked out of my room, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I fell back onto my pillow, trying to make sense of everything that happened today. I gently closed my eyes, hoping I would feel better in the morning.

* * *

 _I am desperately trying to finish all my "in progress" stories so I can start on my other stories. Recently, I haven't had any other ideas pop up late at night, mainly because my unfinished projects are my main concern._

 _Also, I've been reading a lot of Ryelsi lately. I've been rereading "Love Profound," the sequel to "Twenty Five Roses," both by fallinrain and "Beautiful Dreamer" by irshgirl. All three are very long but there's drama, love, and RYELSI!_


End file.
